Under One Roof
Log Title: Under One Roof ;Characters: * Buster * Spike ;Location: Autobot City ;Date: October 15, 2012 ;Summary: Buster and Spike discuss moving Sparkplug to Autobot City. As logged by Buster - Monday, October 15, 2012, 10:47 PM ------------------------------------------- Subject: --------------------------------------------------------------------------- *in a textbook admin voice* Buster Witwicky, this is Shelley Moore of Seattle Rehab Center. Just wanted to give you a quick update on your father. Just a friendly reminder that in two weeks, it looks like his CIGNA coverage will run out. Now, he's made major progress and we would love to have him on more. But we do have a waiting list right now. I believe I spoke with your brother on this, but for some reason, I can't seem to reach him. If you're able to provide the $5,000 down payment, we will be able to secure his room for him. We have many payment plans we can discuss with you. Just let us know what we can do. Looking forward to hearing from you. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Walkways - Upper Level - Autobot City :High above the streets below, a myriad of railed walkways, covered tunnels and raised roadways bridge between the polished metal towers of the city. Winding out from the Landing Pad is the largest of these roads. The soaring metallic highway courses down the main strip of buildings allowing the large volume of traffic passing though the landing area to reach its destination without detouring through the lower levels. The upper portion of the city also contains most of the Autobot commanders' offices. The rarely used offices of Ratchet and Wheeljack rest on the second floor of the Medical Wing along with the offices of other science and engineering personnel. Aerospace commanders like Silverbolt have their bureaus housed closer to the Landing Pad and Hangars. Special Operations and the offices of the higher level commanders are kept closely guarded in the top floors of the Command Center. ;Contents: * Buster * Spike Spike walks on the walkway toward Autobot City, mind slightly cluttered trying to balance Blaster's latest orders with keeping Sparkplug ... well - contained. He looks at Buster and nods. "Heyah..." Buster says, "Hey! I got this message from... uh... Dad's hospital. Did you get it?" He fumbles with his communicator, but can't seem to bring up the ability to play back voicemail. Spike nods, sensing Buster's trouble, he waves it off. "Yup...got it a few hours ago." Buster says, "Ah. OK. Figured out what that flashing was eventually." Spike says, "Blaster... I don't think he's even started with dad's... assistant yet." Buster says, "Oh." Spike looks at Buster. "Can Jesse perform any miracles with maybe getting some funds from the VA? Or... are we looking at Sparkplug coming here one way or another in two weeks?" Buster says, "Well, if regular-care is the issue, Jesse and I can stay with him. I know you've done enough, and Jesse's offered to help." Spike adds "Tell Jesse there's no way I can repay her for all the stuff she's done just getting dad into this place. His turnaround... has been nothing short of amazing. They even got this grad student who's been interviewing him about the Korean war." Buster smiles. "She's awesome, I know, but she says she's just happy to help since we're all family. She knows you'd do the same if her dad needed help. Spike smiles at Buster. "And yes, in a heartbeat I would do the same for her." Buster says, "She already has plans set up for us to take him out and get some real-world exposure and stimulation again." Spike nods. "Yeah... but he's been really chomping at the bits to get active again. I'm thinking if EITHER of us try to babysit him, he's going to see through it, get pissed, and start demanding to be back in on the action." He frowns, "It's like... 'I know you're busy Blaster, but Jesus... just take one fucking hour... go into the lab - plug in the variables, do some welds...and be done with it!" Buster says, "Is it that easy? I mean, building this. Is there any way you could do it? I mean, obviously I can't help. I'm sorry." He frowns, frustrated at his apparently lack of actual Witwicky genes. Spike says, "Well... OK - it's not THAT easy." He shakes his head. "I... can do SOME stuff - but the general 'AI' - that 'magic' that Blaster can do that can make these things seem lifelike... that's WAY beyond me."" Buster nods. "Well, uh..." Spike says, "Look, unfortunately I think it has to be this way. Dad HAS to have someone to interact with him. And we need someone to be with him in case either of us aren't there." He sighs "I'll keep riding Blaster... " He sighs and looks at Buster "We still got 2 weeks." Buster nods. "I can try to talk to Ratchet." Spike says, "I can too - " (no he can't - if Buster were a bot, he'd be Ratchet's drinking buddy) Buster continues, "Maybe he can help with the, uh... body?" :GAME: Buster FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Buster frowns. "I'm not sure how all that works." Spike says, "Body 'I' can do, it's the mind that I'm concerned about - something that can help him around the place, but even talk about stuff like the Korean War, football or tools." Buster nods. "Yeah.... Blaster can really do that?" He sounds a little awed. Spike says, "Oh yeah, you should see Blaster's work." He zips up his windbreaker. "I'm late - I gotta pick up Daniel. We can talk about this later." He nods. He then adds "Everything going OK with you, by the way?" Buster says, "Yeah. Things are a little stressful, but OK. I'll be happier when we get Dad here and settled in. Now things are out of crisis mode with the Autobots, I feel less helpful." He frowns, scratching at his stubble. Spike smiles. "Just... give it time. You'll adjust to downtime - " He manages NOT to say "Now when 'I' first was here and Megatron and the Decepticons were defeated" - Buster LOL Buster says, "Yeah. How are things going with you, Mr. Ambassador?" He gestures as if he'll walk Spike out so as not to make him late. Spike blushes slightly "I'm not...I 'm just..." He stammers "I'm just Crosscut's assistant." He looks at Buster "We got this new ambassador, Marissa Faireborne. Real intelligent. Pretty cool, but kind of a loose cannon." Buster says, "How's that... EDC thing going? I think I'm tied in, but I haven't heard anything." Spike says, "Still waiting for Hawk to make up his mind whether Faireborne will stay at the Joes or with us." He rubs his forehead and starts typing in some stuff in his communicator. "That's ANOTHER thing I need to talk to Flin..I mean, Hawk about." Buster grins. "Is that Hawk's real name? Flynn?" Spike shakes his head. "No... there was this guy - Flint. He's Marissa's father. Hawk - he's his superior. And no, it's Abernathy." Buster nods, storing away the Joe information in case it's needed later. Spike looks at Buster "How's dad doing, by the way? I'm going to swing by tomorrow, but haven't been the past few days." Buster says, "He seems a little depressed. He wants me to visit every day, which is hard. Maybe I should move to the Ark for a couple of weeks, until he moves here." Spike thinks. "Can you do that though - I mean with you and Jesse?" Buster says, "Well, Jesse will probably need to stay here to work with Blaster, but she can spare me for a few weeks, I'm sure." He grins. "Is the Ark still at Mt. St. Hilary?" Spike grins. "She needs you - as much as you need her." He adds "I'll visit tomorrow - he's there for 2 more weeks." He nods at Buster "For now - but try holding off if you can. Once you get settled, it'll be time to go. Also... just curious - say things remain mellow for another few months - would you go back to school?" Buster says, "I'm thinking maybe next year for school. I need to talk to the admissions office... everything's kind of on hold. I can work on things from here, if I want... I just need to figure out what I'm doing." Spike nods and walks to his truck. He then looks at Buster and grins. "It's going to be cool having us all under one roof... even if the roof is the size of a human city." He jokes (slightly) "And it took only 25 years!" Buster laughs. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch!" He waves. "Give my love to Carly and the kids!" category:Logs